Buka Shaum Bersama
by riekincchan
Summary: "Apa boleh buat, kau harus datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan yakinkan calon mertuamu seraya berkata 'aku akan menjaganya dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat.' Hahaha!" mungkin itu baik. Gaara akan mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata dan meyakinkan Ayahnya. Seringai terpasang. Ya, apapun jika itu bisa membuat Hinata datang. Akan Gaara lakukan. AU. Fluffy maybe. RnR?


"Apa boleh buat, kau harus datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan yakinkan calon mertuamu seraya berkata 'aku akan menjaganya dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat.' Hahaha!" mungkin itu baik. Gaara akan mengetuk pintu rumah Hinata dan meyakinkan Ayahnya. Seringai terpasang. Ya, apapun jika itu bisa membuat Hinata datang. Akan Gaara lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

M**e **P**r**e**s**e**n**t

**B**u**k**aS**h**a**u**mB**e**r**s**a**m**a

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mengambil setting bulan puasa. AU. Typo's. OOC.**

**Please, don't flame.**

**F**o**r **G**a**a**H**i**n**a** L**o**v**e**r**s

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf aku tidak datang."

Teman-teman sekelasnya memandang kecewa. Mereka berharap semuanya datang, hanya Hinata yang memutuskan tidak.

"Kenapa?"

"A-abi takkan mengizinkanku. M-maaf teman-teman."

"Yaah, tak apalah. Kami mengerti." Meski kecewa mereka masih berpikir untuk tidak memaksanya. Hinata adalah gadis penurut; tak pernah membantah kedua orangtuanya.

"S-sekali lagi maaf." Setelah menerima anggukan teman-temannya ia berlari menuju Neji yang telah menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Teman-temannya menatap punggungnya yang semakin mengecil sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu mobil.

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana ini Sakura?"

"Aku tak tahu. Gaara akan murka, sepertinya, Ino."

Ino jadi khawatir, " Jangan membuatku takut!"

Bahu Sakura merosot, "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara menatap tajam pada kedua gadis yang dari tadi berdiri gelisah. "Kalian tidak berhasil?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Apa?" suaranya yang dalam berdengung di udara. Ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh sedikit siswa membuat suaranya jauh lebih besar.

Ekspresi Gaara tak berubah. Ia hanya menatap kedua gadis yang ketakutan di depannya.

"Hoi, Gaara jangan marah, puasamu batal loh." Naruto merangkul bahu Gaara.

"Kau membuat mereka takut." Shikamaru berkomentar.

"Apa boleh buat. Dia tak mau datang, bertawakalah Gaara." Naruto menepuk keras punggungnya membuat Gaara dongkol.

"Diam."

"Woaa, Gaara marah!"

"Apa boleh buat, kau harus datang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan yakinkan calon mertuamu seraya berkata 'aku akan menjaganya dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat.' Hahaha!" suara Naruto bergema.

Ya ya ya, cibirnya. Mungkin itu baik. Ia akan mengetuk rumah Hinata dan meyakinkan Ayahnya bahwa ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Hinata. Mungkin dengan begitu Hinata akan diperbolehkan ikut―eh?! Apa? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?!

Hiashi pasti mau mengizinkannya!

Ia akan melakukannya!

"Konyol."

Ia tak peduli komentar Shikamaru. Pokoknya apapun yang penting Hinata datang pada acara buka bersama di rumahnya nanti malam!

Seringai tampak di wajahnya yang tadinya mendung.

Naruto merasakan kuduknya berdiri, "Err- Gaara apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata baru selesai mandi ketika ada panggilan di ponselnya. Ia mengerutkan alis.

**08xxxxxxxxxx**

Nomor tak dikenalnya. Tapi tetap diangkat. "Assalamualaikum?"

"Waalaikumsalam."

"Eeh?" ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara lelaki.

"Ini aku, Gaara."

Gaara?

"A-ada apa Sabaku-san?"

"Aku di depan rumahmu."

"A-apa?!"

Di ujung sana Gaara menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Kau bisa teriak juga ya?"

Karena terkejut ia jadi lupa mengontrol suara, "M-maaf, tapi untuk apa?"

"Apalagi? Menjemputmu kita kan punya acara buka bersama dengan teman sekelas."

Apa Sakura dan Ino belum memberitahu Gaara?

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku―"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi―"

"Aku menunggu di sini sampai kau mau menghampiriku."

"Ta-tapi Saba―"

Tut tut tut

"―ku-san,"

Ia belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan Gaara sudah mematikan teleponnya.

Dasar lelaki tidak sopan!

Hinata bergegas ke depan. Ia tidak mau Gaara bertemu Ayahnya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sabaku-san!" ia berseru saat sudah dekat dengan motor Kawasaki merah yang terparkir depan pagar rumahnya.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata yang sore itu memakai piyama berwarna putih berlengan dan bercelana hitam dengan kantung berbentuk panda di perutnya. Pandangannya turun, memperhatikan sandal rumah warna putih berkepala panda juga. Melihatnya membuat Gaara tidak bisa berpikir Hinata tidak manis.

Hinata yang sadar diperhatikan jadi gugup. Ia bahkan lupa masih memakai sandal rumahnya.

"Kau sudah berniat tidur rupanya."

"B-bukan kok." Hinata terlalu malas berganti piyama saat akan tidur. Jadi ia memakainya setelah mandi sore. Lagipula ia tidak pergi kemanapun.

Gaara memperhatikan kepala Hinata yang ditumbuhi rambut indigo ketika gadis itu menunduk. Baru kali ini ia melihat langsung rambut yang menjuntai halus itu. Keseharian Hinata yang memakai hijab di sekolah menghalangi pandangannya.

Wajahnya memerah, ia bersyukur masih mengenakan helmet.

"Hinata? Temannya ya, kenapa tidak disuruh masuk?" Ibu Hinata melihat mereka berdua yang saling terdiam di depan pagar aneh.

"A-ano,"

"Bibi," Gaara menyapa, ia melepaskan helmet dan sedikit membungkuk.

Ibunya tersenyum, "Bawa dia masuk, Hinata. Jangan ngobrol di depan pagar begitu."

Hinata tersenyum kaku, "Y-ya, Umi." Setelahnya Ibunya berlalu masuk, ia masih harus menyiapkan takjil untuk berbuka.

Hinata menatap Gaara, mendorongnya ke motor yang terparkir manis lalu berkata dengan panik, "S-sebaiknya kau pulang. Sebentar lagi Abi datang."

Gaara tak peduli. Ia berdiri kokoh, membuka jaket kulitnya, merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang tak selalu rapi di kaca spion. Ia harus tampil maksimal di depan calon mertuanya. Lalu melangkah masuk gerbang.

"Sabaku-san..." Hinata membentangkan kedua tangannya; menghalangi Gaara.

"Tidak."

"Sa-sabaku-san, pulanglah."

"Ti-dak."

"Kumohon. A-aku tidak ikut."

"Aku tak mau Hinata. Tidak sopan kalau aku menolak ajakan Ibumu, kan?" menepis tangan Hinata yang membentang, ia berjalan.

Hinata tertinggal di belakangnya, gusar.

Oh Ya Tuhaaan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Abinya datang dan melihat Gaara di sini?!

Hinata belum pernah mengajak teman lelakinya ke rumah selain Kiba dan Shino, itupun karena mereka adalah sepupu jauh. Hinata juga sampai saat ini, belum pernah ada teman lelakinya yang mengunjunginya. Hinata akan merasa sangat aneh di depan Ayahnya nanti.

Tidak, tidak akan ku biarkan!

Hinata maju meraih lengan kanan Gaara dan meremasnya. "Kumohon, sebentar lagi A-abi akan pulang. Nanti Abi bisa―"

"Bisa apa, Hinata?"

**Deg!**

Bulu romanya meremang. Pelan ia menoleh, melepaskan pegangan pada lengan Gaara. Di belakang sana Hiashi Hyuuga dengan tas kerjanya berdiri dengan pandangan menilai pada Gaara.

Oh, yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Pria macam apa dia? Rambut dicat merah darah ngejreng begitu, belum lagi tattoo yang ada didahinya. Kantung matanya juga menghitam, pasti sering begadang nonton bola! Batin Hiashi suudzon.

"A-ano,"

"..."

"..."

Kesan pertama Hiashi; seperti preman.

Tipe yang seharusnya dihindari putrinya.

"Ah, sore Paman." Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan salam ala agama Islam.

"Siapa, Hinata?" tentunya Hiashi lebih memilih bertanya pada putrinya dan mengabaikan Gaara.

"D-dia―"

"Saya Gaara, teman Hinata. Ingin menjemputnya untuk acara buka bersama di rumah saya, Paman." Dan Gaara lebih memilih tidak menyerah.

Dalam pikirannya Hiashi sudah memasang alarm. " Buka bersama... berdua?" bukankah itu namanya kencan?

"Tidak, Abi. Ini acara―"

"Kelas, perpisahan kelas." Potong Gaara. Tentunya berhadapan dengan sang calon mertua membuatnya harus lebih aktif berbicara, di luar karakternya.

Hiashi mengerutkan kening. Sopan sekali, memotong perkataan putrinya.

"Benar begitu?" jelas pertanyaan ini untuk Hinata.

"Ya, Abi."

"Apa boleh?" Gaara yang meminta izin ketika melihat Hinata hanya menunduk dalam.

Angin berhembus, mengisi keheningan sejenak yang diciptakan mereka.

"Tidak." Tentu saja, tidak mudah.

Meski kecewa Hinata sudah menduganya. Selama ini ia tak pernah diperbolehkan keluar rumah lewat maghrib atau pulang lewat maghrib. Makanya ia tak meminta izin Hiashi dan lebih memilih tidak ikut.

Hinata melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi dia malah mengacaukan semuanya dan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya, keluh Hinata.

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, perasaannya kini campur aduk.

"Saya tahu Paman khawatir. Tapi saya akan menjaga putri Paman."

Blush!

Wajah Hinata merona. Ia tak berpikir Gaara akan mengatakannya.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang dengan selamat, Paman Hiashi." Gaara membungkuk. Menunjukan betapa ia menginginkan kehadiran Hinata.

"Saya mohon."

Gaara membanting harga dirinya ke tanah, tapi tak merasa rugi.

Wajah Hinata makin merona, hampir pingsan tapi masih bisa menahan diri. Bahkan baru dia lelaki yang berani datang ke rumahnya, memintanya, mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hinata lebih tak percaya Gaara yang itu. Ya ya, yang ITU, yang berharga diri tinggi memohon hanya untuk kedatangannya.

Hiashi mengerutkan alis lagi, ia diam. Gaara tak tahu apa yang dipikirannya.

Pemuda ini... ia tak akan memohon seperti ini bila tak ada maksud lain. Sebagai seorang Ayah ia dipaksa menajamkan nalurinya walau tak setajam Istrinya.

Pemuda ini, ia pasti ada maksud pada putri sulungnya. Tapi Hiashi tahu Gaara yang sekarang membungkuk tidak pantas untuk putrinya.

Gaara yang sekarang tak cocok jadi imam Hinata.

Hiashi melirik Hinata yang berwajah kecewa. Melihat ekspresinya membuat ia berpikir, apa Hinata kecewa tidak diizinkan pergi dengan dia?

Hiashi menghela napas berat, jika memang Hinata menyukai pemuda ini ia sendiri yang akan merubah Gaara jadi pantas untuk putrinya. Ya, ia akan merubah Gaara!

Sedikit memberikan kelonggaran mungkin tidak apa-apa? "Hinata, apa yang kau tunggu."

"Y-ya?"

"Ganti pakaianmu, kau tidak mau membuat temanmu ini menunggu terlalu lama, kan?"

Terkejut, Hinata terkejut. Sejak kapan Ayahnya memberikan izin begitu mudah? Tapi ia tak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk terkejut lebih lama. Jarak rumah Gaara dan dirinya cukup jauh dan ini bahkan sudah setengah enam sore.

"B-baik," dengan kesenangan luar biasa, karena ini pertama kalinya, ia melangkah masuk.

Setelahnya, Hiashi berdehem. Memulai perbincangan dengan menunjuk keningnya sendiri, melupakan tempat yang tidak sesuai karena ini di depan pagar, "Apa itu permanen?"

Ah, tattoonya?

"Ini bisa dihapus."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap motor Gaara ngeri. Motor itu terlihat garang baginya.

"Ada apa?"

Pandangannya memantulkan Gaara yang sedang memakai jaket hitam dan bersiap memakai helmet.

"Ano," mulainya. "Aku sebaiknya... maksudku, bisa naik taksi."

"Apa?" Gaara kesal. Ia datang menjemputnya kenapa memilih naik taksi?

"M-maafkan aku!" Hinata membungkuk dalam.

"Tak perlu begitu. Ini,"

Hinata mendongak, mengulurkan tangan, menerima helmet yang diberikan Gaara.

"A-aku―" tak biasa diboncengi laki-laki selain Ayah dan sepupuku.

Tangannya serasa dingin, tubuhnya bergetar gugup. Wajahnya merona membayangkan harus duduk begitu dekat dengan Gaara.

"Ayo naik,"

Gigi depan Hinata menekan bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya merah. Dalam pikirannya banyak pertanyaan.

Dari siapa Gaara tahu rumah dan nomor teleponnya?

Kenapa Gaara begitu menginginkannya ia hadir?

Kenapa sampai memohon pada Ayahnya?

Kenapa

Kenapa

Kenapa

Terlalu banyak kenapa dikepalanya.

"Kenapa?" yang akhirnya disuarakan.

"Hm?"

"K-kenapa kau begitu ingin aku d-datang?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"T-tapi― eh?"

Gaara jengkel dengan Hinata yang lamban. Ia memaksakan helmet yang lebih kecil masuk ke kepala Hinata.

"Naik!"

"Y-ya." Hinata tak bisa menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedatangan mereka disambut gembira. Ino lebih dulu menghampiri hinata dengan wajah bersalah dan gembira.

"Apa dia memaksamu?"

Gaara yang masuk duluan membuat Ino berani mengatakannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tak berniat membeberkan kelakuan Gaara dan memberi balasan salam; menyindirnya dengan halus.

"Waalaikumsalam." Katanya.

Ino mendengus. Meminta maaf karena lupa dan memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan salam. "Assalamualaikum."

"Jadi?" katanya tidak sabar.

"Tidak apa, Ino." Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri.

Ino mengerti, ia tersenyum, meminta maaf dan mengajaknya masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini yang namanya Hinata?" mata wanita paruh baya itu memandang penuh harap.

Hinata menganguk. Lalu setelahnya ada pelukan sesak dan suara 'kyaa' yang panjang.

Yang dipeluk malu. Ia baru dua langkah masuk dan sudah membuat kehebohan.

Ah, Mami Karura yang heboh.

"Kau manis sekali! Pantas Gaara suka."

Pipinya merona. Ia memang manis dan disukai Gaara.

Apa? Bisa diulangi?

Ya, ya. Yang terakhir tadi.

Disukai Gaara?

Disukai Gaara?!

Gaara suka padanya!?

Suasana yang tadinya ramai jadi hening. Bahkan Chouji yang lagi milih keripik rasa balado atau barbeque buat buka puasa berhenti lalu berseru riang, "Ah, ya. Gaara memang suka Hinata."

Yang lain menyahut

"Benarkah? Jadian saja!"

"Ya ya, jadian! Jadian!"

Jantung Hinata berdengung kencang. Malu semakin menggelamkan warna putih pipinya.

Karura tersenyum puas.

"A-ano,"

"Kalian, jangan mengganggunya." Gaara yang muncul kemudian membuat yang lain langsung diam.

"Kami kan cuma bantu kamu, Gaara." Mami Karura memajukan bibir.

"Ck, bantu apa?"

"Comblangin kamu sama Hinata."

Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam malu.

Gaara salah tingkah. Ia berdehem sedikit, mengalihkan pandangan dari semua mata yang tertuju lalu menggaruk tengkuk yang memang gatal.

Suara adzan terdengar kemudian. Semuanya teralihkan, ingin segera menuntaskan rasa lapar dan dahaga. Melupakan hal sebelumnya yang dibahas. "Alhamdulillah..." semua langsung sibuk mencari segelas air dan tiga butir Kurma.

**Fuuh~**

Untung ada adzan ya, Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu Hinata bahagia. Bahagianya membuncah ringan seperti permen kapas. Pertama kalinya Hinata diperbolehkan keluar lewat jam maghrib dan semuanya berlangsung menyenangkan. Buka bersama tadi sangat menyenangkan.

Tidak semua, mungkin. diperhatikan Gaara adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Apalagi Maminya yang terus bertanya kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Gaara.

Kelangsungan hubungan apanya?

Bicara dengan Gaara begitu banyakpun baru ketika ditelepon tadi.

"Sampai kapan mau diam?"

Hinata menoleh cepat. Memperhatikan Gaara yang memakai helmet. Ia sudah ada di atas motornya, menunggu Hinata naik. "Aku yang antar." Katanya.

"T-tidak perlu. Aku pulang bareng―"

"Ino? Dia sudah pulang diantar Sai. **Hanya** tinggal kau sendiri." Seringainya puas. Seakan yang dikatakannya adalah hal paling membuatnya bahagia.

Mata Hinata mengelilingi pekarangan kediaman Sabaku. Hampir semuanya sudah pulang. Dan yang tinggal, semuanya berpasangan. Sasuke Sakura, Naruto Shion. Hinata tidak mungkin meminta Sakura atau Shion pulang bersamanya. Itu mengganggu romansa mereka.

Menyadarinya, membuat Hinata menelan fakta, lagi-lagi ia harus bersama lelaki bereyeliner yang ditakutinya.

"Ayo naik."

"T-tidak mau."

Empat sudut siku-siku berada di kening Gaara. "Naik!"

Hinata mau nangis. "Ti-tidak." Suaranya sudah mulai serak. Tuh kan bukan salah Hinata menganggap Gaara menyeramkan.

Karena dia memang menyeramkan.

Mami Karura yang melihat perseturuan mereka dari depan pintu rumah menghampiri, menasehati Gaara yang seharusnya bersikap lembut pada perempuan yang disukainya lalu mengelus punggung Hinata. Mempromisikan anaknya dengan mengatakan Gaara adalah anak yang baik meski wajahnya menyeramkan melebihi Panda. Menghiraukan tatapan mematikan dari anak bungsunya.

Setelah dibujuk, Hinata mau juga diantar pulang oleh Gaara. Ditambah kenyataan tak ada lagi yang tersisa menguatkan keputusan Hinata; diantar pulang oleh Gaara adalah pilihan yang paling baik.

Ya, daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Tidak lupa Hinata pamit sebelum motor yang ditumpanginya membelah jalan, menyusul pasangan Sasusaku Narushion yang sudah pamit duluan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"T-terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sabaku-san." Hinata membungkukan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit bergetar. Ketakutan ketika dibawa ngebut oleh Gaara masih dirasakan Hinata. Ia berlari kecil menuju gerbang mungil rumahnya.

Ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Tuan Panda yang menurutnya menakutkan.

"Hinata," langkah Hinata berhenti.

Ah, sepertinya waktu belum mengizinkannya masuk ke tempat teraman di dunia.

"Yang dikatakan Chouji itu, serius."

Hinata berbalik kaget. Jadi Gaara serius menyukainya, ya?

" Jadi pacarku, ya?" Gaara menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang juga sedikit menutupi tattoonya.

Tattoo

Hinata baru menyadarinya. Gaara memiliki tattoo yang indah di dahinya. Dua belas goresan yang membentuk sebuah kanji berarti ai. Cinta.

Tapi sayangnya dalam agama hal itu tidak diperbolehkan. Hinata tidak berpikir mempunyai pacar bertattoo, seindah apapun tattoonya. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Hinata berusaha tidak gagap. "A-aku t-tidak bisa." Yeah, setidaknya ia berusaha. Membicarakan penolakan untuk Gaara bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena Sabaku-san punya tattoo."

"Bukan permanen, bisa dihapus."

Tangan diletakan di dagu, mata Hinata mencari fokus lain selain mata Gaara yang seperti mengejarnya. "Ng―nanti Abi marah."

"Hn?"

"Maksudku nanti Abi marah kalau tahu kita pacaran."

"Jadi kau menerimaku?"

"Ya?―eh!"

"Tinggal minta restu Paman Hiashi 'kan? Tenang saja,"

"..."

"kalau itu sudah ku dapatkan."

Eeeeh?

Kenapa jadi begini? Rencana Hinata itu menolak Gaara halus dengan alasan yang menurutnya paling ampuh; Ayahnya yang galak.

Senjata makan tuan.

Gaara menepuk kepala Hinata, mengusapnya pelan. "Masuk sana, aku pulang."

Ia tak menjawab. Hinata berjalan seperti mumi.

Malam itu Gaara pulang dengan hati penuh Mawar merah

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata yang merosot di belakang pintu ruang tamu seraya menangis pedih. Yang disalah artikan oleh Abi tersayangnya.

'Nak, ternyata kamu sangat menyukai Gaara. Sampai menangis haru jadian dengannya.'

Dalam hati yang paling kecil sebesar kacang kulit. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak rela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, apa kamu nunggu lama?"

Hinata menoleh, memandangi lelaki berambut merah yang kini tanpa eyeliner. Matanya masih memiliki lingkar hitam hanya saja sekarang hitam karena sipat. Hinata melirik dahinya yang sekarang polos, tak ada lagi tattoo cantik di sana. Terkadang Hinata rindu tapi bahagia karena tak lagi dihantui dengan iming-iming 'pacar bertattoo'.

"T-tidak, memang tadi kemana dulu?"

"Aku rapat Rohis. Minggu depan kan ada demo eskul. Sekalian menentukan panitia kurban."

"Ooh, tapi bulan Zulhijjah1 kan masih lama."

"Ya, tidak apa kan dibentuk dari sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ini juga yang ia syukuri. Gaara jadi lebih banyak bicara dan ekspresif meski tak seperti Naruto. Entah karena apa. Mungkin semenjak ia jadi anggota Rohis. Apapun itu, yang membuat Gaara berubah ia menyukainya. Setidaknya sekarang ia tak perlu jadi kekasih 'terpaksa'nya Gaara. Karena sekarang...

"Gaara,"

"Hm?"

"Aku suka Gaara." Seringai Gaara siap siaga di ujung bibir.

Hinata menyukainya.

"Sama."

Berubah jadi sholeh banyak manfaatnya kan, Gaara?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Apa itu permanen?"

"Ini bisa dihapus."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Hiashi berdehem lagi. "Jadi, kau menyukai putriku?"

Mata Gaara berbinar. Ternyata insting seorang Ayah tak kalah tajam dari Ibu.

"Begitulah."

"Begitulah apanya? Jawab yang benar!" Hiashi menepuk pundak Gaara sangat keras, membuatnya oleng sedikit.

"Ya, sangat menyukainya." Gaara menegaskan. Tak mau pundaknya jadi sasaran karena jawaban yang mengambang.

"Kalau begitu berubahlah jadi anak sholeh. Aku tak mau punya menantu bertattoo."

"Apa?"

"Hapus tattoomu, jadilah sholeh."

"Apa ini adalah sebuah restu?"

Hiashi hanya mengatakan, "jika kau mau jadi kekasih Hinata, kau harus jadi lelaki sholeh."

Gaara tak perlu berpikir lebih banyak dan langsung mengiyakannya dengan yakin.

Sudah Gaara bilang kan? Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Hinatanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan kaki :**

1bulan suci terakhir dalam setahun dan ibadah haji juga hari raya Idul Adha dilaksanakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nyahaha. Ini masuk fluffy gak sih? Maaf deh kalau jadi garing-_- ini fict pelampiasan karena pas bulan puasa kemarin gak bisa ikut BSB bareng temen-temen kelas sebelas. Padahal itu juga masuk rangka perpisahan karena kelas dua belas kami gak sekelas lagi. Selain itu juga karena aku suka bangeeet sama Gaara Hinata. Harusnya ini udah publish pas bulan puasa kemarin, tapi karena kendala wb dan waktu yang gak mencukupi jadi baru kali ini deh publishnya. Nulisnya juga kepotong-potong. Maaf ya feelnya mungkin jadi gak ngena dihati para reader.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review buat fict Simpathy**

**Salam kenal, **salam kenal juga. **SasuHina so sweet, **mereka emang pasangan yang manis. **Sesuai pairnya, **makasih. **Ditunggu karya lainnya, **aku harap juga masih bisa nulis.** Fictnya bagus, **aah terima kasih. **Ceritanya keren, **terima kasih. **Keep spirit, **ya, terima kasih. **Ceritanya fluffy, **makasih, berarti aku sukses bikin fanfic yang fluffy.

Yang login udah aku bales lewat PM^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

, **aindri961**, **Mingriew-chan**, **okami-HinataLove**, ** .1**, ** Fujiwara Hana**, **aiko**, **Hyou Hyouchiffer**, **Uchiha Itaara**, **SH always**,** n**,** Hinataholic.**

**Terima kasih udah review di fict Simpathy,**

**Semoga masih mau mampir.**

Thanks for reading,

YR,

**2013, Bogor.**

**Sign out.**


End file.
